


if wishes

by portions_forfox



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she's not scared. Maybe he knows that's bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if wishes

She may be the bravest he's ever known but she looks so small when she walks into that room. So small and he realizes in that moment she may be brave but she is young, and her sister is younger. They're going to take her away, and he never thought he'd be as unprepared as he is in this moment.

She meets his eyes as best she can--doesn't say much, never has. He wraps the jacket around her bony shoulders--and God, they're bony, she's bony, she's young and small and brave and none of it matters anymore does it--and clips the pin to her heart, presses a trembling finger to his own lips.

"I can't bet," he says, "but if I could I'd bet on you." He thinks to himself that the truth has never meant less than it does right now.

"Cinna," she whispers to him, and her voice is probably lower than is fit for any sixteen-year-old girl, but then again she's never been sixteen, has she, and there's not a chance in hell she's going to be now.

Maybe she's not scared. Maybe he knows that's bullshit.

Suddenly he yanks her to him and thinks she is beautiful, so beautiful and she'll never never know, because who will tell her? Who in the goddamn world will tell her? He came there to make her pretty and he failed. She outshines him, the girl on fire. He wishes it would matter.

"I'm sorry," he tells her. ( _Most people just congratulate me._ ) He wishes it could ever be enough.

 


End file.
